


Ты - Клер Новак

by Pengi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каково это быть дочерью того, кто отдал себя на служение ангелу?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты - Клер Новак

Тебе десять лет и ты точно знаешь, что ангелы существуют. Твой отец - ангел.

У тебя была счастливая семья. Мать, красивая и заботливая. Она готовила лучшую в мире творожную запеканку на праздники. Отец, добрый и понимающий. Он всегда читал тебе сказки перед сном, это был ваш ритуал. По субботам вы всей семьей ходили в церковь, а потом шли домой пешком и обязательно заходили в твою любимую кондитерскую. Ты брала шоколадное суфле, а мама с папой ромашковый чай и мятное печенье. Они были идеальной парой, во всем.

Тебе было девять лет, когда твой отец, стоя на пороге вашего дома, сказал, что не вернется.

Вы с мамой продолжали ходить в церковь, но уже не было суфле и ромашкового чая, сказок перед сном и запеканок, не было больше праздников. Ты училась плакать как можно тише, чтобы не тревожить и без того расстроенную мать. Перед сном ты вслух читала сказки, потому что это был ваш ритуал. Но без папы все было совсем по-другому.

Со временем ты привыкла плакать беззвучно. И глаза уже не краснели, как раньше. Но все равно после тех снов ты просыпалась с судорожными всхлипами и рыданиями. В этих снах ты слышала родной голос, чувствовала вкус шоколадного суфле и видела улыбающихся родителей. В девять лет ты в полной мере узнала, что такое боль потери.

Ты научилась прятать лица. В школе никто не должен был видеть как тебе плохо и больно. Только лучшей подруге ты могла показать свои слезы, но вскоре ты перестала плакать даже при ней. Потому что боялась, что ей надоест, и она устанет от тебя. А тебе так нужен был друг... Поэтому ты стала носить свою маску, не снимая. Особенно дома, пытаясь подбодрить маму. В какой-то момент, смотрясь в зеркало, ты перестала узнавать себя. Настолько крепко маска приросла к твоему лицу. Только ночь и подушка могли видеть твои слезы, чувствовать твою тоску и боль.

В один прекрасный день твой отец вернулся. Ты была счастлива как никогда в жизни. Все то время что его не было рядом, ты мечтала об этом дне. Молилась об этом Богу. Но счастье продлилось недолго. Ангел, тот самый, что вселился в тебя, а затем в твоего отца, забрал его снова, оставив после себя только странную пустоту и знание того, что мир полон зла.

После того как твой отец исчезает вновь, маски рушатся, и ты не можешь сдержать слез. Чужой холодный взгляд выжигает из тебя последние крупицы надежды.

Тебе десять лет и ты точно знаешь, что ангелы существуют, ведь твой отец один из них. Ты и сама была ангелом, но не помнишь этого.

***

Тебе одиннадцать лет и у тебя снова счастливая семья. Красавица-мать, заботливая и всегда улыбающаяся. Она готовит праздничную запеканку каждые выходные. Но главное это то, что у тебя снова есть отец. Самый лучший на свете. Вы уже не ходите в церковь, но он, как и прежде читает тебе сказки по вечерам. И они с мамой снова идеальная пара, во всем.

Ты знаешь, что ангелы существуют, и что один из них вернул тебе отца. Перед сном ты молишься ему и благодаришь за то, что твои слезы уже никто не видит. Даже ночь.


End file.
